


Acquiescence

by tulioandesmi



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, BAD RELATIONSHIP COMMUNICATION, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulioandesmi/pseuds/tulioandesmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I turned it in," Abel said, lifting his chin up, like that changed anything, like Cain would be any less furious with him when he found out what it was. </p><p>Turned it in, and straight to Cook no less. They both were trapped, stuck in the mission now, no way to pull out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliphant (elisetales)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eliphant+%28elisetales%29).



> In which both Cain and Abel do things that they can't take back.
> 
> Based on a SUPER old prompt by Elisetales- I hope you like it!<3
> 
> (I put the prompt at the end because SPOILERS! Skip past it if you don't want to know- you'll find out anyhow in the next couple chapters :)

"I'll do it."

_Oh, shit._

The second it was out of his mouth he regretted it; knew he was an idiot; knew Cain would hate him for this. If he gave it enough thought, he'd probably start to hate himself as well. But no time now, no time-- 

He was pushed forwards out of the crowd, could practically hear Phobos sneering angrily behind him. 

"Good," Cook remarked when Abel stumbled before the commander at last, nodding towards him with approval, pushing his glasses up the crook of his nose and standing up straighter as Abel reached him. The commander seemed relieved, and no wonder, probably thought no one would volunteer and they'd have to pick navigators out of a hat again, even though everyone knew the lottery was rigged, only the best navigators were ever chosen for important missions like this, and a few weak ones to be offered up like lambs to the slaughter. 

A paper pushed into his left hand by Cook's assistant; a pen pushed into his right hand by Cook himself, expectant looks all around him forcing him to flush, grow sweaty in the palms as he shakily signed off his life to the army once more, only this time, there was no question as to whether he'd come back in a suit or in a body bag. 

Cook pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he spoke, small hint of a smile on the corners of his lips but his eyes looking grim all the same. "I'll expect you in my office at 1900 today following dinner to go over the details. Your fighter needs to sign the waivers as well; Copernicus will provide you with the extra copy on your way out." 

Abel knew a dismissal when he saw it; gave a final nod to the Commander, took the sheets from the aid and left the room with his back straight, head held high. He ignored the various murmurs of navigators around him, some whispering words of encouragement, many more offering up hisses and quiet threats. Someone shoved him to the side as he reached the door and Abel angrily shoved them back-- he didn't have time for this. His face felt frozen and his body felt numb by the time he managed to exit the auditorium, footsteps echoing loudly in the empty hallway before him. 

A hand grabbed the back of his collar and he whirled around, half-choking as the assailant's grip held fast, throwing his arm out to push them away only to be met with a fistful of thick, black fabric and a very angry Cain.

"Ow, hey- what the fuck, Abel!" The fighter glared, giving a final tug on his collar as though to reprimand the navigator before releasing him. "Watch your fucking claws."

"Don't grab me like that!" Abel hissed, unclenching his fists as he realized he still held the papers within them. The crinkling sound caught Cain's attention and he looked down, frowning as he focused on the bleach-white sheets. 

"What is this?" he asked, already reaching for them, and Abel drew his hand back as though scalded. 

"Nothing," he answered automatically, before revising his words. "Um, it's just a progress report all the navigators are getting. It's about how well we're working as a team." He paused. "Just sign it quickly, I'm supposed to get it back to Cook." Cain frowned at that, mulish look overtaking his expression as he folded his arms before his chest. 

"Why should I? I'm not the one who needs to pander to that fucking asshole," he said, holding his hand out for the papers once more. "The fuck are they asking about our team dynamics, anyways? Is this a complaint paper?" the fighter added suspiciously, dark eyes narrowing.

"Cain-- please," Abel responded exasperatedly, not sure why he was lying, but far too scared to tell the truth, "I don't have time for this. Just sign it right here and give it back." He jabbed the bottom of the page with his index finger abruptly, reaching into his pocket with the other hand for a pen. 

Abel startled as the papers were snatched out of his grip unceremoniously, jumped forwards with the pen a second later when he saw Cain's eyes begin to scan the front page. Abel slammed his hand down on the sheet, clearly surprising the fighter, and when Cain opened his mouth with a snarl already forming on his lips the navigator pushed forwards until his own mouth blocked the way. Heart thudding he kissed Cain roughly, grabbing onto his shoulders to hold him in place until Cain finally began to soften in his grip, returning the kiss with equal passion and heat. 

The sound of the pen hitting the floor snapped them both out of their impromptu make out, and Abel watched as Cain knelt down to pick it up with a slightly unfocused smirk on his face. "Someone's impatient," he remarked as he stood up again, and Abel felt his head nodding as though controlled by an invisible string. 

"I want--" 

"Shh," Cain interrupted, hand pressed up against his open mouth before Abel could get another word out, tip of his index finger slipping into Abel's mouth and hooking on his bottom lip. "Be back in the room in ten. I'll get things ready," he said as he signed the papers hastily, barely taking his eyes off Abel's mouth for a second. He shoved the papers back into Abel's arms, and the navigator fumbled to catch them before they fell. "See you soon." 

Abel watched dumbly as the fighter swaggered down the hall, looking entirely too smug for someone who had just signed their life away. "Well, shit," he whispered, looking down at Cain's messy signature in his hand. "Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> ELI'S PROMPT:  
> "Cain tells Abel he loves him without it being fluffy or sweet or OOC… sort of where he’s still Cain, and Cain’s a dick, but he’s in love with Abel and ends up telling him or shouting it at him in a mean way/in an argument—and not because he’s sick/injured/about to die/under the influence or incapacitated in any other way, haha. And maybe Abel doesn’t say it back and Cain ends up heartbroken in his own Cain-like fashion and expresses his pain in a not-so-good way?"


End file.
